Time of your life
by krissie.taylor
Summary: the end or not VOTE. BETH/MAX/MILLIE.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I DO NOT ON THE BILL OIR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

Time of our lives.

"Ready". Beth shouted out of the bathroom door to Max.

"Good and try not to outdo the bride" Beth giggled as she exited the bathroom, she was being Millie's bridesmaid today.

"That isn't going to be possible i have seen Millie's dress and she looks amazing" Beth gushed about her best friend.

"yeah I'm sure she does" Max smiled to himself.

"OK" Beth looked at him curiously it wasn't normal Max spoke like that about someone come to think of it she had never heard him speak about her like that.

"So shall we go". Max couldn't wait to see Millie in her dress remembering back to last night where he had taken it of her.

"Yeah sure". Beth offered Max her arm. Which he ignored and grabbed his car keys.

As they arrived at the church Beth went off to find Millie and Max went to take his seat.

"You ready". Beth peered inside the door.

"Yeah" Millie smiled wiping her eyes as she stood before Beth in her ivory dress.

"OK then let's get started" Millie picked up her bouquet and handed Beth hers.

As the two girls walked down the aisle. Beth couldn't help but imagine her wedding to Max completely oblivious that Millie was imagining the same thing.

AN: DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. WHO SHOULD GET MAX? VOTE NOW VIA REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THE ORGINALS OBVOUIISLY BELONGS TO ME.

Time of your life.

Max managed to get through the ceremony. But it was the reception he was dreading. Everyone would be looking at Millie and Josh congratulating the pair.

"Hey baby". Beth slung his arms round his neck and he shrugged them off. Beth tried to hide the hurt look but it was to late most of her colleagues had spotted it.

"Hey Beth want to grab a drink". Will grabbed her hand dragging her away.

"Yeah sure". Beth let him.

"So what is going on with you and Max then?" Will regret saying it as soon as the last word exited his mouth.

"I don't know, he's so closed off from me now". Beth was near to tears.

"I'm sure he's just stressed from work". Will put his arm around her.

"I hope so" Beth rested his head on her shoulder.

Millie managed to catch a second with Max in the males toilets, she had seen Max go in there after seeing Beth and Will at the bar.

"Didn't this dress look so much better on your bedroom floor". Millie pulled him into a cubicle.

"I guess". Max pushed her away.  
"Max". Millie tried to turn him but he was too strong.

"Millie i just had to sit and watch you get married". Max snapped back at her, totally unaware Beth had entered the toilets having the same thoughts of Millie.

"Yeah well i had to have sex in the bed you cuddle up to with Beth in". Millie was in full flow.

" But I'm not the one walking down the aisle with Beth am i, i would break up with her but hey she's great in bed". Max didn't mean to sound so vile but he couldn't help himself.

"So what does that make me then?" Millie stormed out of the cubicle coming face to face with Beth who was stood in front of half the relief.

"Millie". Max followed her out also stopping dead in her tracks. "Beth". Max didn't know what to say.

Beth ran out of the reception and kept running. This was all her fault Millie was with Max now. Beth tried to push the negative thoughts from her mind. Beth couldn't help it, her mind was doing overtime of visions of Millie and Max in what used to be their bed. Beth couldn't stop the tears from falling. Walking quickly to the nearest bridge Beth stood on the top. Throwing her phone first Beth started to talk eof each of her pieces of jewellery. The ring Max got her for her birthday with matching bracelet, Off the earrings she got for Christmas. Once she was empty of all accessories she jumped, feeling the water cold on her skin. Beth could swim but she stopped herself. Beth felt herself going limp, her body and mind giving up. Will had seen her jump as had most of the people that had followed her including Max. Max was the first to jump, but Beth had already gone under.

AN: ok it was a joint vote for Beth and Max. So should she live or die vote via review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

Time of your life.

Max jumped the water freezing on his skin. Max didn't care about the cold all her cared about was Beth, getting her out of the cold, getting her out of the water.

"Max". Will had jumped in seconds after Max.

"I can't find her". Max shouted back in frustration. Ben and Nate had gone for the more intelligent option standing on the bridge they jumped in as near as they could tell to where Beth did.

"Nate you go under I'll stay and then we switch". Ben was scanning the water for any sign.

"Sure". Nate took a breathe before disappearing under. It seemed like forever before Nate reappeared clutching an unconscious Beth.

"Beth". Max swam as fast as he could and took Beth from Nate. "Beth look at me".

The scene below Millie broke her heart. As she turned around to eave she spotted Josh holding their daughter Poppy. They were happy. Really they were but desire had taken over her, she had wanted Max ever since she had first arrived. Yeah Millie knew he was with Beth and had been for the past two years. Millie went and sat on the bench putting her head in her hands. Millie scolded herself, Beth was one of her best friend's, Max was Beth's boyfriend. Millie wanted to cry but knew she had nothing to cry about, Beth now she had everything to cry about. Millie stood up and walked over to Poppy was crying for her mama.

"Hey pretty baby". Josh silently handed her over.

"I'll stand by you" Josh couldn't look at her as the tears ran down her face.

"I don't know where to go from here". Millie was being honest this could tear their family apart, but surely they had to try. Millie just know all she wanted to do was crawl up in bed with Poppy and cry.

Millie looked around as she heard noise a few feet away. Inspector Gold was performing CPR, on Beth an anxious Max refusing to let go of her hand. Suddenly Beth coughed bringing up all load of water. The relief was evident on Max's face as he pulled her close, Beth was to weak to push him away, but didn't cuddle into him.

"How is she?". Millie walked over and sat beside Sally who looked repulsed to have to sit next to her.

"We don't know". Sally stood up and went and sat next to Will.

"She's angry". Jo took Sally's place.

"I know, i'm as worried as she is Beth is my best friend" Millie was crying again.

"Thank god your not mine". Mel got up from where she was sitting on the opposite side to Jo.

AN: Beth pregnant or not vote now.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OR ANY OF THE BILL ALTHOUGH I AM TOLD MAX CARTER IS IN THE POST.

Time of your life.

The next few hours passed in a blur, Max wasn't told anything as he sat by her bed. Waiting was the hardest part every time her eyelids fluttered, her hand twitched Max sat up that little bit straighter. Beth finally awoke just after midnight no-one had left her side, even Millie was there ignoring the filthy looks she was getting from everyone no matter how much they tired to push her away Beth was her best friend and she had a right to be there.

"Beth". Max stood up, Beth eyelids closed again but everyone saw her hand go to her lower stomach as her eyes snapped open.

"the baby". Beth looked at Max a look of horror on her face.

"It's ok your baby is perfectly fine, it's you were more worried about". The nurse took her arm and placed a blood pressure monitor on.

"Baby, were pregnant". Max looked at Beth but she looked away.

"Right I think Miss Green needs to rest now if you could all leave". The nurse saw the look oh sadness on Beth's face.

"I'm not leaving her anywhere". Max looked outraged.

"I thought you'd welcome the chance to spend the night with Millie". Beth couldn't help herself she was so angry with him.

"I deserve that" Max sat down making it clear he wasn't leaving.

"fine if you don't go I will". For the first time since she had found out Beth looked him square in the eyes and there was no way Max could mistake the pure look of hurt from Beth's.

"Beth don't do this". Max took hold of her hand.

"Don't go there, where Max". Beth couldn't hold back any longer. "You screw that whore of a former best friend, in our bed, twenty four hours before I'm her bridesmaid, you fuck her then get back in bed next to me. I DONT THINK SO SOMEHOW" Beth knew she was shouting but she didn't care Max had to know what he had done to her. Beth flung her head back onto the pillows exhausted. Max sat back down.

"I need the toilet". Beth spoke more to the nurse than anyone else.

"OK that's fine". The nurse smiled at Beth before taking all the tubes that connected her to various machines came out.

Two hours later and all units had been called out to find Beth.

"Max think, anywhere she could of gone" Jo hated been the one who had to ask the questions.

"no". Max practically whispered.

"maybe you should go home". Sam put her hand on Max's shoulder.

"fine". Max stood up and left grabbing Beth's bag as he walked past.

Max put his keys in the door and entered what he expected to be and empty house, but instead his hallway contained a suitcase and all the lights were on upstairs Max picked up the suitcase after putting his keys on the coffee table and went up that stairs.

"Get out". Beth didn't even look at him from getting her clothes out of the wardrobe.

"No i'm not letting you leave like this". Max put the suitcase down and leaned against the door frame to watch what he hoped was his girlfriend.

"Leave like what Max, like you slept with my best friend" Beth turned to face him and the pain etched on her face broke his heart.

"Beth please". Max walked across the room and gathered her into his arms, Beth tried to resist but Max wasn't letting go.  
"i'm sorry, so sorry". Max kissed her head. Beth finally relaxed into his hold. They were broken by the sound of the doorbell.

"I'll go". Max lifted her head up and kissed her lips. Beth nodded and took the suitcase off the bed and got in. Max went across the room and kissed her again as she tried to get comfy under the cold sheets.

"Max, I have no where else to go". Beth registered Millie's voice.

"you can't stay here i'm sorry". Max didn't know what to do for the best.

"Please". Millie was close to tears.

"Millie i'm sorry but irt couldn't happen" Max heard the stairs creek and knew Beth was on her way down.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage?" Beth was in no mood to be friendly.

"Beth". Millie was clearly surprised "I'm sorry you got hurt really I am but I love Max and he loves me, Don't you?". The two girls looked at Max.

AN: WHO DOES HE CHOOSE VOTE NOW!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I DO NOT OWN THE BILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

Time of your life.

"i don't know any more Millie, really I don't". Max looked at her then down to Poppy. "Look you

had better come in". Max moved aside.

"I know this is hard to understand Beth but we are happy together, me, Max and Poppy we can be a

family". Millie wanted to believe the words she was saying but even she knew otherwise.

"yeah your right I don't understand, Twelve hours ago you were marrying the man you said you

were in love with now all of a sudden your in love with Max. How long will that love last for

then?". Beth couldn't look at either of them.

"This is different". Millie was desperately trying to come up with reasons to justify her relationship

with Max.

"How is it different Millie? Tell me". Beth practically pleaded with her.

"I don't know Beth". Millie sank onto the sofa and cried bitterly.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Where are you going?". Max stood in the doorway of the living room.

"I'm going to stay at Lorna's for a bit". Beth didn't even turn round to tell him.

"Beth please stay". Max strode across the room catching her arm in his hand.

"If your little affair hadn't come out would you of kept on sleeping with her?". Beth looked straight

at him and Max knew he could never lie to her. Not again. Beth knew the answer before he spoke.

"Yeah, yeah I would". Beth shut her eyes.

"would you of slept with her whilst I was carrying out baby?. Beth didn't open her eyes.

"I don't know". Max placed his hand on the side of her face normally her eyes played out her

emotions but she wouldn't open them. Beth flinched away from his touch.

"Is there any chance Poppy is yours". Beth finally opened her eyes to see Max staring right into

hers.

"No. Absolutely not". Max looked at Millie whose smile confirmed his answer.

"I don't know if I can stay Max". Beth turned back away from him.

"Fine. Then let me come with you". Max stood in front of her blocking her from leaving

"I don't know". Beth sat on the arm of the chair.

"isn't it at least worth a shot". Max hadn't moved.

"yeah if you promise never to go near Millie again". Beth looked straight at him.

"Beth. Please". It was the first time Millie spoke in the whole conversation.

"Fine" Max sighed as he crossed the room. "I'll stay well away from her, we can move if you like".

Beth looked horrified by the thought "Why should I leave I haven't done anything?".

"ok then we'll stay whatever you want". Max was willing to try anything.

"is this what you want? To be with me". Beth stood up looking up at him.

"Yeah. Yeah it is" Max lent down and kissed her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**should I continue. VOTE NOW. **


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THEY REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF TALKBACK THAMES.

Time of our lives.

Beth stepped back, the thought of Max playing her like this repulsed her. Beth had always seen

herself as been independent and had always said she would never come second to anyone, so why

was she know. Max knew something was wrong as Beth went upstairs.

"Beth". Max knocked on their now locked bedroom door.

"i can't do this Max I though I might be able to, I though there might have been a chance for us to

rescue what we have, if not for us then for our baby". Beth sighed as she began unpacking. One

thing had become clearer though the fact that it shouldn't be her leaving. Yes this was Max's house

but Yes he was the one who had ruined things she deserved better than him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Beth I thought we talked about this". Max took one look at the suitcase and thought she was

leaving him.

"yeah we did". Beth smiled politely. "you can stay, and before you say a thing it is because I'm still

Poppy's god mum and I wouldn't do that to her, you however can stay out of my sight". Beth could

barely bring herself to look at Millie.

"Beth come on be sensible, how are we meant to get things back on track with you gone and Millie

here". Max stepped towards her.

"that is why I said for her to stay out of my way, and before you get some silly idea that these are

my bags let me inform you there yours, now get the hell out of my house". Beth put the suitcase

down and went to pick up Poppy who was holding her arms out at Beth.

"Beth come on lets not make any hasty decisions". Max grabbed her arm before she could get to

Poppy and before Beth could stop herself she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face,

all her anger and hurt coming out in that one slap and Beth didn't regret it for a second.

"i deserved that". Max put a hand up to his face.

"yeah and hell of a lot more. How dare you ask me to be reasonable? What is reasonable when you have found out your best friend is screwing your boyfriend?". Max went to answer but Beth clearly

wasn't finished. "I don't think you are in any position to tell me anything after what you have

done , we were dating for two years Max living together for one and a half, we had a future together

but poor Max wasn't getting enough so he decided to jump ship to whatever slapper would have him

and unfortunately for me it was my best friend". Beth was seething with anger. Millie was about to

speak when Beth threw her a filthy look.

"i think I should leave as well, it won't be good for Poppy to be in this environment". Millie knew it

was wrong to use Poppy to get with Max but it was the best she had.

"Yeah well you should of thought about what was best for your daughter when you began shagging

the father to mine" Beth knew stress wasn't good for her baby but something just had to be said.

AN: WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS HAS BETH GONE A BIT FAR.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Time of your life.

Chapter: 7 out of 16

Max watched silently as Mille walked out of the door taking Poppy with her. Beth walked into the kitchen knowing an argument with Max was just about to begin. Max stood in the doorway separating the two rooms.

"Don't even think about it". Beth warned as she saw Max facial expression change as if he was about to speak.

"I wasn't going too". Beth noticed how easily he lies everything seemed magnifies tonight like she was suddenly picking on a body moments Max made like she could read everything he was doing and somehow it was like someone had knocked the blinkers of her eyes and she could see Max clearly. Max knew it was not the time to defend Millie no matter how much he wanted too, part of Max liked the fact Beth seemed to be blaming Millie of the most part especially if it meant that him and Beth might have a fighting chance at making their relationship work.

"good" Beth snapped back walking past Max and through the living room casting a look at the suitcases gathered there for the second time that evening. "and I meant what I said about you leaving". Max groaned he never meant for everything to come out like this he wasn't naïve enough to think that Beth would never find out. Part of Max hoped that Millie would go back to Josh and be happy with him and they could raise their family as a family that was all he wanted for him and Beth. Max then released he hadn't even thought about Josh since the wedding were he hated for marrying Millie, he hadn't done anything wrong either yet here he was suffering for someone he barely knew. Max never used to care about anyone other than himself and tonight he realised this was why he had never not hurt someone in his life he always had to push them away some how he always wanted better than what he had he couldn't just be happy with what he had. Max was permanently striving to be the best nothing was good enough and he knew without a doubt there was no one to blame but himself. Max knew that one day he would lose everything because of it he just didn't know that it was going to be his family the only thing he had wanted. Beth his pregnant girlfriend was upset in pieces because of him because of him needing more than what he had by his own stupidity, his lover was out in the dark with her eighteen month old daughter because of his issues. Max learnt a long time ago there was no point in feeling sorry for himself this situation wasn't going to fix itself he had to do something about it. Max sighed and breathed deeply before getting up of the sofa getting ready to talk to Beth to try and come to some sort of conclusion which meant she wouldn't shut him out altogether.

Max sat on the edge of the bed watching Beth take of her make up in the mirror in the en-suite remembering the first time she had spent the night probably and she was embarrassed to catch him watching her so intently.

"_stop watching me". Beth threw the make-up remover wipe at him _

"_why?". Max teased walking over to her putting his arms around her and drawing her close so he could kiss her, he watched as Beth turned back around to aply her moisturising relishing in the feeling of her leaning back so she was resting against in his chest. Max knew in the second he had found the one. _

Max even now was sometimes amazed at the connection he and Beth shared it was like they knew each other more than they knew themselves Max smiled it really was like they were two halves the way their bodies fit so closely together was amazing it was like they were meant to be and now he was about to lose it all. Beth could feel Max's eyes watching her a week ago she would of loved it it would reminder that Max still found her beautiful and sexually attractive like there was a spark between them but Beth couldn't concentrate on that now. Beth knew now why Max had been so distant lately.

"did I make you that unhappy? Was I not good enough". Beth turned to face Max needing answers.

"No Beth please it wasn't you, you've made me so happy". Max quickly walked over to her trying to pull her close but Beth wouldn't budge so he ended with hand on either side of her waist.

"then why? I don't understand Max I thought she was my friend I thought you were my boyfriend my future an you've both ruined it". Beth felt red hot tears prick at her eyes as the hurt and grief she was feeling came pouring out in those single tears that streaked down her face. It took everything she had to look at Max.

"Because I could". It was the coldest statement Max could of made but it was the only explanation he had. Max had really thought about why he had slept with Millie what had possessed him to throw everything away. Beth had gone away on a course and the only conclusion he had was Millie was at the pub enjoying a few drinks after shift normally she hurried home to get back to Poppy but Josh had taken her to his mothers for the weekend and they had ended up talking ironically about Beth at first and the before they knew it they were back at Max's having sex. Max liked it there was no commitment there wasn't even any talking it was pure raw sex. Max told himself at first he was just getting it out of his system been with Beth had dented his ego a bit he no longer walked into the pub eyeing up his target he was always a guy that enjoyed the thrill of the chase and at first Beth was brilliant she played hot and cold sometimes gave so much and others so little Max lived for it the excitement but him and Beth had quickly got into a routine and then Millie came along there was no case no excitement it was just a vent for Max somewhere to release all his pent up frustration of been a kept man. Now when he looked back he cursed himself there was nothing wrong with been a kept man he had a gorgeous girlfriend and a child on the way and he threw it away because he couldn't handle the responsibilities of a relationship.

AN: OK a little insight into the reason Max cheated don't worry Millie's will follow shortly I still haven't decided who is going to end up with who in the fic I have a good mind to make Millie and Beth and Max single what do you think? As usual vote via review or you can just review and let me know what you think. Krissie. xx


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Time of your life

Chapter: 8 out of 16

pairings: Beth/Max, Millie/Max, Millie/OC

x

Beth stared out of the window absently. It was 4 am and she couldn't sleep everything was going round in her head on auto play all the moments her and Max had ever shared but somehow most of them now had Millie in. Beth just couldn't forget what had happened as much as she wanted to move on and raise the baby with Max she wasn't sure whether she would ever be able to find it in her heart to forgive he had hurt so badly it felt like a knife had sliced her heart inside the only thing keeping her strong was the baby she carried inside her. Beth felt Max watching her from the moment he walked into the living it was like they shared a special connection she smiled despite herself. Beth turned to face him and in that split second decided she couldn't just brush it under the carpet like nothing had happened. Beth had been so angry at Millie at first she had stole her boyfriend and ruined her family. Yet Beth knew Millie well it wasn't something Millie would do without some thought behind it she just wished that they had told her sooner the feeling of humiliation didn't even compare to the utter heartbreak she felt. Everything her and Max shared felt like a lie.

X

Millie watched as Poppy slept so peacefully totally unaware of the destruction going on around her, Millie kept scrolling down in her phone book but everything she pressed the green button she cut it off before it could even start to connect. Millie wished she had never spent that first night with Max but that's the beauty of hindsight everything became so clear to her now, Josh loved and adored her yet she still tore his heart apart just like she has done Beth they had nothing wrong but yet they were been punished again. Millie just wanted some support ever since Poppy was born it was Millie had been forgotten she was just a mother now no-one ever asked how she was it was all about Poppy, Millie knew she was been selfish but she felt so invisible like everyone was looking past her and if not that she was branded with the six letter word most women wore with pride. Millie remembered how she felt the first time Max winked at her after she had had Poppy it gave her such an ego boost that when they went for drinks it was like she was back to her old self for just a couple of hours she could escape the routine the constant thought of nappies, bottles, baby-gro's, nappy rash and everything else that came with a child. When Millie walked into the pub that night she felt as thought she left the mother in her at the door and nothing else mattered. Looking back Millie knew she should of just told someone how she was feeling but she was scared Poppy was her daughter she should be looking after her but the thought of someone taking Poppy away from her was too much to bear let alone get Millie to go to the doctors. Looking at her daughter now Millie knew she was die for her the precious little girl represented everything good in her life all the hard work and dedication she put in at work for so much as a 'good job Millie' was nothing compared to the smile Millie got when she returned home from work much to the delight of her daughter.

Will sat up and stretched before reaching for his phone noticing the time on the alarm clock 9:34 nobody with any sense rang him at that time on his day off. Will soon snapped out of his aggravated state after seeing Beth's name pop up on the screen.

'Hi' he answered cautiously not forgetting the previous couple of days worth of drama.

'Will'. Will's heart plummeted at the sound of hurt in her voice.

'Hey whats up? You wanna talk?'. Beth let out a sob at Will's kind words.

'can I come stay with you for a couple of days'. Will let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding

'of course you can do you want me to come and get you?'. Beth smiled at the end of the phone.

'no its OK ill make my own ways if packed a couple of things whilst Max is in the shower I just think I need a couple of days away from everything to get my head together you know what I mean?'. Will nodded as Beth hung up he couldn't agree with her decision more, it wasn't his place to tell Beth whether or not she should stick with Max but he would sure as hell talk it over with her and make it clear he was there for her and her baby and time she needed.

X

Beth sighed as she let the door close behind her it felt like this was the end of her world as she knew it. A week ago she had everything and in the space of ten minutes it felt like it was ripped from beneath her. Beth regretted what she did on the bridge every second of every day to know that she but her baby in danger was something she knew she wouldn't forget ever.

Authors note: Well it has been a while but I would like to log in a see a list of stories with Complete written next to to them so I am going to try my best to make that happen. I would like to think my reviewers are out there somewhere so please hit that review button and tell me what you you think! Oh and before I forger MERRY CHRISTMAS! XXX


End file.
